


【骨科】不是情人13

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 10





	【骨科】不是情人13

文星伊重新坐下吃饭，无奈地把拌饭里的半熟鸡蛋用筷子捅开，  
“真是搞不懂姐姐为什么要这样”  
“你的手机会拿给我看吗”

金容仙将故意找文星伊那档子茬闭口不谈，像什么事都没发生过那样递给她遥控器，  
“你也没让我给你看”  
“把你新拍的综艺找出来吧”

文一边翻着网综，一边延续这个话题，  
“我怕你手机里有不能曝光的秘密”  
“知道太多会封杀我”

这话听起来像一个怀疑她私生活的奸细，在怀疑她金容仙吗，  
“少话里有话了”  
“你要检查吗”

文星伊开了罐可乐，转动易拉扣固定吸管，  
“不想知道”

金容仙不在意外界和媒体怎么说她，她最怕的是文星伊会相信那些子虚乌有，间接伤害到她唯一的家人是她不愿意看到的。

文星伊也忘了第一期具体拍了什么内容。客厅里回响起综艺的效果音，主持人捧哏的笑声，印象中去了济州岛最大的海边公园。

画面播到分组后四个人换了队服，她想起来了，想起来了后三十分钟基本上都在和秀静肢体接触，还有些连她都觉得尴尬的游戏 ..

金容仙抱着腿靠在沙发上，手中的易拉罐透过几丝凉意，她盯着屏幕里文星伊和秀静刚被绑在一起的手，主持人和队友哄笑声四起。

文星伊按了暂停键，轻咳了一声，朝金容仙移地更近了些，  
“吃完饭突然有点困了”  
“姐姐拍了一天戏也困了吧”

“明天下午戏份少，晚睡没关系”  
又是话里有话的一句话。

碳酸泡泡顺着舌面下肚。  
电视里文星伊和秀静亲密吵闹的画面加深了金容仙的低气压。

她咬了咬吸管，看到她们吃pocky棒的时候。

和别人吃同一根巧克力棒已经是不被允许的事情，她没想到她们真的亲上了，在安惠真的按头下，文星伊为什么没有无意识躲开。

亲眼见到的未必真实，可没有什么比亲眼见到更能做当下反应的了。

这些画面使她堂皇了，她没资格讥嘲文星伊对她的不信任感，她甚至质疑此刻二人在一起看电视是多么虚幻，文星伊连想她都是骗她的。

她难以强挨着看全部时长内容，金容仙变得有些不清醒了：  
“秀静挺好看的，挺上镜的”

随后没有询问文想不想继续看下去，她关掉了电视，屋内更沉默了，想必现在最尴尬的是文星伊。  
“没…”  
“还是姐姐更好看些”

金容仙纵容着文星伊的不知所措，她可以让她更为难些。

“是吗”

她半垂着眼帘，文星伊避开对方始终如一盯着她的眼神，金容仙发觉那叫心虚。  
随后她起身调了调系在浴袍上的腰带，拿了笔记本电脑进屋，又进洗手间呆了会。

文星伊好不容易松了口气，听到点名后又一惊。

“文星伊”  
“综艺太无聊了，我们看电影好不好”

如果这是正经电影该多好，偏偏是惹人脸红害臊的黄片。

她们只开了个床头灯，暖灯下的大床上，金容仙挽着文星伊灼烫的手臂，头挨贴在肩膀上，这次文星伊没有回靠她的头顶。

她哪敢问她为什么要找这个看。她很听姐姐话的。

看着电脑里两个女人交缠在一起做爱的画面，身体有些僵硬，文的不自然反应胜过专业影星。  
尤其和亲姐姐在一块看这种片子，她摸了摸鼻子，又顺了顺头发。  
再次将视线偏开，喝了口矿泉水，淫叫声害得她面红耳赤。

体温越来越上升，金容仙不光贴着她，还替她解散了胸口的衣物，连锁骨都微微泛红。

“这样会好些”

文星伊不知金容仙的大腿何时勾缠上了她，另一条在被子外面弯折裸露着。  
金容仙在引诱她，禁忌是一个多么生动燥乱的形容词。

她舔了舔嘴角，余光难免落在皙白的大腿根上，那里一定很好摸，如果可以顺着摸进股缝间就更好了。

她好像感受到有什么液体从下体涌出来，温热温热的，姐姐那里也一定跟自己一样湿润吧。

金容仙被盯的反应倒是自然，侧翻搂住了她，将两条腿都搭在了她的身上。  
抬头用指尖划弄着文星伊的下巴，  
“好看吗”

文星伊的眼神依旧是闪躲的，害怕走向纵欲的邀约之路。

金容仙将她下巴掰正，另一只手慢慢钻进了妹妹开了条缝、松垮的浴袍下。  
“看着我”

内裤正中间的那块布料变得湿黏不已，究竟是被色情黄片挑起的性欲，还是因为想到了姐姐那曼妙馋人的身材。  
她要是也能报复她就好了，无疑是令人上瘾的天昏地暗啊。

温热的气息袭在金容仙额头上，她将吻覆在额前的发丝间。  
性跨越了爱成了她们的救世主，没有想被对方占有的欲望的话，爱就死了，是糟糕的。  
“姐姐最好看了”

“想不想和姐姐做爱”  
“像她们那样”

文星伊的脑袋被金容仙带到胸前，那对隆起的软物是向她炫耀的部位。  
“不要像她们”  
“我们只是我们”

文闭着眼睛将电脑扣起，在床上翻弄的二人不知什么时候将它摔到了地上，她被姐姐吻着，被脱光了。

文星伊跟着金容仙的舌头轻柔地移动，压在一起的双唇互相索取，手托着姐姐坐在她身上的臀部揉捏着。  
姐姐连吸吮她舌尖的样子都是温柔的，文星伊的紧张感提到了心口，生怕哪里做错了。

感受文被她吻得满足不已，姐姐弓着身子渐渐向下亲去，连俯身的弧度都是漂亮的。

她突然在锁骨处顿住，眼神中充满了朦胧，  
“星伊怎么可以亲别人呢”  
“究竟有没有把姐姐上次说过的话放在心上”

本以为暧昧久了就能在遮掩下等雨停，等火熄。  
文的呼吸声越来越急促，接近承受不住的沸点。

“好暧昧…”  
“姐姐和我好暧昧”

“我本来就是个暧昧的人”

文的双腿被分开，她下意识攒着手掌挡在内裤前，如果被姐姐知道自己这么湿的话一定很羞耻。

“姐姐帮你口好不好”  
“会比现在还湿的”

金容仙舔了舔文星伊的手背，抬起她的臀替她褪下内裤，布料掉挂在膝盖处。

比她想象中要湿很多。

她只是用手指轻轻碰了碰阴chun，那液体就发出了搅响声。  
“怎么能这么湿…”  
“又不是第一次和姐姐做了”

文星伊难耐不已，刚想反驳些什么，姐姐的唇就贴了上去，随即探出舌尖在褶皱面扫刮了一圈。  
“啊……姐姐……”  
她坦然地合上了腿，紧紧夹在金容仙耳侧旁。  
“要不算了吧…”

金容仙皱了皱眉，用了点力气将双腿重新掰开，用文星伊的大腿擦去嘴角旁的稠腻，将一侧头发抚至另一边准备好好给她口交。

“别乱动”  
“乖乖张着”

这次伸出半根舌头再次将花缝拨开，深深磨裟着整个阴核，文星伊整个身子都红透了。

挑动不歇的柔软扫弄一整片，姐姐一下就找准了位置。  
世俗的苛刻在此时被抛之脑后，爱恋怎么就化成了在房间里放肆的呻吟。

文星伊在迷离中摸到几股散在她大腿根上的发丝，顺着踪迹箍住了姐姐的头，这个在她眼里最优秀的明星，世人的目光都聚在最耀眼的那个人。

深夜里却埋在她腿间为她服务，和她偷偷交欢。

想到这就又精神了几分，不由地吸弄住阴壁，在嗯哼中到了顶峰。  
潮水喷了姐姐半张脸，那张好看的脸蛋。

文星伊红着脸用手背帮她抹去，还听到了金容仙吞咽的声音。  
“下次别这样了…”

浴袍不知什么时候被文星伊抓弄得半敞在腰际，金容仙俯坐在她身上微微喘气：

“下次还想和金容仙上床吗”

自己的身子被妹妹看光也没关系吧。

她还是更在意：“下次是什么时候呢”

墨黑共振下的深夜越来越安静，唯独空留一个房间慢慢堕入困意。  
在有生之年她们会铭记每一次高潮的，这些全都是相互折磨的佐证。

余潮过后的年下窥探起想进入姐姐身体里的心思。

她一定会将膝盖顶在年上双腿间，让她搂着自己慢慢磨，尽管她已经亵渎到那块有多么湿了。

姐姐也一定很想要。  
“现在”  
“文星伊也想亲吻姐姐了”


End file.
